Legend of Purgatory
by K.A.Storm
Summary: A different take of the history of Purgatory Knights and how Death Sickle Dragon is still in Dragon World. AU.
1. Final Breakthrough

**AN: Hello, this is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoyed reading this.**

**There is no Action genre, so... yeah.**

**Many thanks to Loyal Lady Pisces for being a very helpful beta.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Future Card Buddyfight.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Final Breakthrough

Standing on top of a cliff, a large white dragon look ahead to a large door where various demonic creatures poured out, from little creature such as skeletons, to large beings like black scaled dragons.

His outfit consists of a mask that covers his head, only his eyes are visible. Armor which covers only his upper half, leaving his lower torso exposed alongside spiked shoulder guard and gauntlet. On his lower extremities, all he wears is a pair of leg guard which and a black loincloth clasped by a metallic ring around his waist. His wings too, have a metal guard on the top section. All of this is colored in black, with golden trimming on the edges. On his right hand is his weapon, a large scythe, about as long as him, with black and gold trimming on its handle. Even just looking at him alone, one could easily see that this is an intimidating dragon through his looks.

It is only so, for he is part of the legendary knights of the Dragon World that consists of white armor dragon, the Purgatory Knights. Originally, he is known as Death Scythe Dragon, for his trademark scythe he always carried with him. These days, he is known for Death Sickle to make him less...scary, despite the word 'Death' is still there. Perhaps due to the fact that his enemies always feel like they are staring at the Death itself.

He is also known to be a stoic dragon, rarely talks, prefers to communicate via nods, or grunt. As far as anyone knows, no one ever know his real name, yet all he ever revealed is one word 'Cronus', which everyone believe is his name….a year after he is known as Death Sickle Dragon.

The entire group have just been separated when a large black dragon attacked their home base. Fortunately, the black dragon is dispatched quickly. Unfortunately, the battle attracted a lot of demons, forcing them to separate in groups and reunite at their destination.

Silently, he surveyed his surroundings. Pitch-black sky, demonic creatures are everywhere, signs of destruction too. He knows this will be a long and tough battle, but he remains confident, for he is not alone.

Standing beside him is another armored white dragon, this dragon have similar appearances to him, except his horn, which is long like a bull. His weapon is a wide thin sword. Despite a little smaller, this dragon is the leader of the Purgatory Knights, Demios Sword Dragon, known his quick and relentless assault on his enemies.

They knew that the time of their greatest battle is at hand. This time, they are fighting to protect their homeland. Demios, giving his companion a silent nod, began to spread his wings and soar towards the demon army. Cronus quickly followed suit, wielding his large scythe with both hand.

_Long ago, a door leading to the Dragon World opened, allowing demonic creatures to pour out from the Darkness Dragon World, plunging the world into a state of chaos._

Demios quickly cut down a few demons in the way, while Cronus mows down a large number them with a swing of his scythe. Together, they rushed forward towards their destination, the door to Darkness Dragon World.

_What caused such event remain unknown, yet the only thing that is remembered, that day is known as 'The Invasion'._

Not far, another two white armor dragon also fly alongside them, defeating various demons along the way. One of them is a white armor dragon with 3 pairs of thin green wings on his back, wielding a pair of black sword, which he wield backhand, he is known as 'Blackknife Dragon', while his real name is Aeolus.

_The Invasion quickly decimated many kingdoms, rendering them powerless to fight back._

After he cut down a few Death Rulers, he was caught off guard when he suddenly came into contact with a black dragon, jaws opened wide, trying to devour him. Before he could react, a bolt flied off, hitting the black dragon square in chest.

Behind him, a small white armor dragon wielding a crossbow, who just finished shooting at said black dragon, within Purgatory Knights, he is known as Crossbow Dragon. "Are you alright Aeolus?" The dragon in question turned around and sees his small companion looks a little worried. "I'm alright Cross, let us make haste. We cannot lose any more time." With that, both quickly resume their flight, catching up with Demios and Cronus.

_In response to the state of distress, the mightiest knight of Dragon World, the Purgatory Knights gathered to disperse the demon army._

"Aeolus, Cross. It is good to see you two all right." Demios greeted his teammates, while Cronus simply nod at them. Four of them, fly together at incredible speed, continuing to defeat any demons blocking their paths.

_This is their greatest battle... that will go down in history of the Dragon World... as 'Heroes of Dragon World: The_ _Purgatory_ _Knights.'_

A bit far from there, another three white armor dragons are currently fighting against another black dragon. His entire body is wrapped around black tendrils, covering his blood red colored body, his wings have blade embedded at them.

_Yet no battle is won without sacrifices. For the cost of war is always too high._

* * *

"What is this 'creature'?" One of them, a muscular dragon with long brown hair wielding a pair of sharp knuckle looked at their current enemy, he is known as 'Knuckleduster', known as Dusk to other members. Beside him, a lightly dressed female dragon looked intensely at the dragon, her weapon is a wand, she is known as 'Selene' for her expertise in magic attack, and her healing abilities. "I am Black Dragon, Death Hang! I will show you how meaningless 'Living' is." As Death Hang declared himself, Selene cast a spell, 'Dragoenergy' at both of her companions, Dusk, and a large dragon wielding a spiky chain with a spiky metal ring at the edge; he is known as 'Iron Gerd', known as Gerald by his teammates.

Death Hang began to start his assault by unleashing his tendrils at three of them. "Dusk, Gerald, look out!" Looking at the incoming attacks, three of them quickly dive out of the way. As Selene dive to the left, she saw a red core exposed at his chest when the tendrils began their assault. Gaining her footing, she began her attacks by casting ice bolts at Death Hang, attempting to hit the core, but it simply cut a few of his tendrils. Gerald also throw his chain, attempting to bind his enemy with his chain, while Dusk tries to get closer and strike him, but the tendrils caught Gerald's chain, forcibly pulled him closer to Death Hang, himself prepared to claw his victim. But Dusk used the moment to stab him in his core.

The attack caused the dragon to roar in pain and make the tendrils let go of the chain. "You, puny dragons..." His voice is filled with anger, and he began to spread his wings, blades pointed at them, ready to shoot.

"I will show you that resistance is futile, that 'Living' is meaningless!" The tendrils began to pull various blade embedded off his wings, and fling it at them. Selene and Dusk managed to evade, but one of the blade scratched Gerald's right arm, drawing out a little blood.

Unfortunately for them, immediately after flinging the sword, the tendrils rushed forward and caught three of them, the closest victim happen to be Dusk.

Before he is able to react, Dusk feels an incredible pain at his chest, making him scream loudly. Looking down, he saw that the tendrils have used a pair of blades to cut a section on his body, leaving a bloody X mark on him.

"It's painful isn't it?'Living' is meaningless. Especially when all you can feel is pain." hang taunted his victim. Dusk can only panted as he continues to withstand the pain. "So, allow me to end your life. Be grateful, for after this, you won't feel any more pain." With that, Death Hang prepares to finish his victim off, while both Selene and Gerald can only helplessly watch, which he would succeed not for an agonizing pain in his chest. The pain causes the tendrils to drop three of them, with Gerald quickly rush ahead, catching Dusk in his arms before run back to Selene.

Looking down, Death Hang saw a black, halberd-scythe hybrid weapon lodged at his core. The lodged weapon suddenly moved, dislodging itself from him, causing him to roar in pain as the weapon returned to its master.

While Selene desperately tries to heal Dusk with 'Dragonic Heal', Gerald looked at their savior, and surprised that it is their third in command, Anima.

The dragon most noticeable feature is the fact that he is legless, making him similar to a naga. He silently slithers forward. The weapon that he thrown earlier has returned to his left hand has a small blood on the edge. He looked at Death Hang, his face is emotionless. "If 'Living' is meaningless because of pain, then let death be a more painful experience for you."

After saying that, he throws his weapon once more at his core. This time, it struck deeper than before; piercing him completely. Blood seeped through the wound, puddle the ground below. Death Hang can only roared as he feels his life spirited away. Eventually, he drop dead, his tendrils melted showing his blood red skin. Anima looked at the corpse for a moment before head off towards three of them.

"How is he?" Anima looked at Dusk. Selene just finished healing Dusk, "A little better." Dusk simply chuckled lightly at his own condition, while Gerald simply stayed silent; after all it is normal to be injured while in battlefield, but not this common to suffer such wound. Dusk tried to get up, but his condition doesn't allow him to do so.

"This is troubling..." Anima shakes his head at current predicament. One hand, they need to reach the gate as soon as possible. On the other hand, they can't just leave him. Purgatory Knights never abandon each other.

Gerald silently carries Dusk in his arms. Anima quickly recognized the solution and nod in approval. "Take care of him Gerald. Make sure you didn't drop him during our run. We have wasted enough time, let us go." With that three of them began running towards their destination.

_After everything that went through, will you say it was worth it?_

* * *

Meanwhile, the sky team isn't faring to well compare to the ground team either. The sheer numbers of demons in their way caused them to stop for a few times. Not helped by the fact that right now, they are locked in a fight against a seven headed black dragon.

"Argh! Just when we are so close..." Aeolus grunted in frustration over their current predicament.

"The time for your demise is near! I am Samael Apocalypse, for I am the embodiment of apocalypse itself!" The air vibrates with such declaration, shaking four of them. Using this moment as an opening three of the head spew a wave a blue flame at them. Aeolus and Cross quickly flew out of the way, while Cronus and Demios use the chance to get closer. Yet three other head began to attempt to bite them. Demios attempt to led the heads around in circle, hoping that he is stupid enough to fall for the trick.

It worked; three of the heads are in a loop, unable to move due to their current position. Cronus took advantage and cut off one head, while Demios and Aeolus used their speed to get closer to the other two head, beheading them, the heads that has been cut off burst into flames.

Samael roared in agony as he feels 3 of his head has been cut off. Angered by the turn of events, he began to spew fire randomly, in hopes to incinerate them, wherever they are.

The fire breath injured Demios and Cross, each suffering a burn mark at their arm and wings respectively, while Cronus suffered a burn at both his arms, and Aeolus blocked the incoming fire with his large shoulder guard.

Not too far from them, a large muscular white armor dragon, wearing a big cape, wielding a spear in left hand, and a blade that curved forward in left hand looked at the battle going on with interest. "It appears that I'm late to the party. Heh, this won't take long." With incredible speed, he rushes to Samael.

As four of them continue to dodge, a figure rushed through them, catching them by surprise. He rushes through Samael, piercing the base of his neck with his spear. Samael roared in pain as he looked down on his assaulter. Still holding the spear, he performed an X slash with both of his weapon, cutting off the main head. The remaining head, can only roar in pain and defiant as the main has been killed. His body dropped to the ground below, where he lay dead. The dragon simply scoffs at his now dead opponent, "Too weak," before turning around to the four armor dragons.

"I see that four of you have enjoyed some 'warmth'. How lucky." He chuckled in amusement watching them. "Very funny, Phobos." Aelous, completely unimpressed at his joke, brushed his shoulder guard. "That's vice captain Phobos for you Aeolus!"

"All right, that's enough. We must head on, we almost arrived." With that, Demios began to resume his flight with the rest followed suit.

Cronus silently looked at Cross's singed wing. The burn mark isn't pretty bad, but it definitely looked hurt as Cross has to ride on Aelous back, compared to his arms, which suffered only a light burn. Turning forward, he sees that they have arrived. The gate to Darkness Dragon World...

_No, the answer will always be 'I wish I could do more to help.'_

To be continued...

* * *

**AN: Well, how's the first chapter? Constructive Criticism is welcome. It helps me to improve my writing since this is my first time writing a fanfic.**

**Soundtrack that inspired me;**

**Bayonetta - One of a Kind**

**I also notice something interesting, all of Purgatory Knights have red eyes, yes, even Lunacy Wand, it's there. Probably it's there after got corrupted, but Death Sickle? It gives me an odd feeling that he was a spy for DDW...**

**Well, never mind that.**

**On a side note, explaining the names, my theory is that, their names are changed after being converted into DDW. This is a mere speculation for their original names, mostly based around Greek gods:**

**Cronus: From the twelve titans, also associated with scythe or sickle. Real name will be revealed soon. From Death Sickle Dragon.**

**Aeolus: Wind god of Greek mythology. From Blackknife Dragon**

**Cross: Shortened from crossbow. From Crossbow Dragon**

**Selene: Personification of moon (Greek). From Lunacy Wand, no relation to Moon Celestial, Selene.**

**Anima: Latin for soul, derived from the Greek word psyche. From Cruel Command**

**Gerald: From Iron Gerd, it also happens to be a disease name, which is Gastroesophageal reflux disease.**

**Dusk: Taken after the darkest stage of twilight. From Knuckleduster Dragon**

**Phobos: Personification of fear from Greek mythology, twin brother of Deimos. From Malice Force Dragon**


	2. Last Stand

**AN: The second chapter of this fanfic. **

**I choose to treat each of the Purgatory Knights members as an individual rather than two same dragon with different names.**

**Once again, many thanks to Loyal Lady Pisces for being a very helpful beta.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Future Card Buddyfight.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Last Stand

They have finally arrived; the door to Darkness Dragon is ahead of them. Looking ahead, the silver door is only opened a little; no monsters have come out of the door, yet from the opening, aura of darkness seep through, filling the air with a sense of malice. Despite this, they could breathe a sigh of relief. They must make use of whatever moment of respite they had.

Five of them landed in a large area in front of the door, while Cross dismounted from Aelous's back. Demios surveyed the area. So far, the place seems quiet, no enemies in sight save for the unpleasant aura which came from the door. Upon looking towards the nearby woods, 4 figures emerge from there. It was Anima, Selene, and Gerald carrying Dusk in his back.

Dusk dismounted himself from Gerald and walked towards the center with the rest. Demios immediately approached Anima, "Have you seen the rest?" Demios asked, in hope that they have seen the others.

"No, Demios. So far it is only us that have arrived." Anima's reply didn't make Demios feel better; he simply closed his eyes, worried about his remaining teammates. "Have faith. We are the Purgatory Knights. We will not lose or die that easy. Though, I do not blame you for being worried, since your companions have some injuries as well." Anima reassures his leader in a calm tone.

Behind, Phobos suddenly appeared behimd Demios, "Demios, we need to talk, urgent," he immediately pulls Demios away from Anima, and ensuring that their conversation could not be heard by the rest.

Anima walked back to where the current member regroup and chat with each other. He sees Dusk's body has no longer bleed, but it has a nasty X scar on it. He choose to wait in his current position and look to the sky, waiting for the rest to arrive.

"That's sure look pretty bad. How are you?" Aeolus can only comment on Dusk's scar as he saw him only chuckled. The remaining six: Aeolus, Cronus, Cross, Selene, Dusk, and sit together, forming a circle.

"Still feeling a little painful, but now it feels better."

"Still, it couldn't be worse right?" Cross asked, injuries are pretty common, scars, not so much. Dusk raised his eyebrows to Cross.

"Hey, you don't trust me Cross? I've been the group's healer for a long time, and you question me now?" Selene remarked in a completely annoyed tone towards Cross.

"No, but I was referring to how bad that injury could get."

"Well it won't get worse. So don't think anything weird like... never mind, don't finish that thought."

* * *

Still standing in the same position, and still staring the same empty black sky, Anima wondered whether the remaining members is close yet. "Anima." Demios's voice snapped him back to reality. Demios and Phobos both have as serious look at their face. "Phobos, scout the sky. Anima, we need to talk, this is urgent." The tone in his voice indicate something serious, Anima followed Demios forward while Phobos head to the sky to scout the surrounding area around them. Looking ahead, he saw 3 figures closing in. One of them is being supported by the other 2, carrying him through their shoulder.

"You want to WHAT?!" Anima suddenly shouted at his captain. His outburst did not go unnoticed by some of the members, but Demios simply stared at them, which means, 'Stay out of this.'

Returning his look to Anima, he quietly resumes, "I don't have any more choice in this matter, Anima. There's nothing I can do."

Anima shakes his head in frustration, "I understand, but resorting to use such arts? Why did you tell me now…..."

Demios closed his eyes, quietly sighing, "I just found out about this from Phobos. He is the one that reported how damaged our home base is, including the essentials. It's pretty bad."

Anima can only sigh. "Just how bad is it?"

Demios quietly replied "The blacksmith area got crushed under the rubble; the living area got burned down. The most important ones, 'The Pod of Rebirth', almost all of them are destroyed." He lowered his voice further upon the word 'important'.

Anima freezes at this news. 'The Pod of Rebirth' is essentially the way Purgatory Knights could survive fatal injuries. Dying members are spirited away back to the pod with their name, resting until they are awakened from their sleep. Anima silently recalled the few times he got himself injured so bad that he got spirited into the pod. Usually for 2-3 weeks, the most is a month. Since Anima created the machine himself, the news hit him hard.

"Is there really no other way?" Anima can only hope that it didn't come to resort using the forbidden arts. Demios simply responded, "I wish it didn't have to come to this, we have no choice but stay alive until the end. We cannot let them know, yet."

"It will give an entirely new meaning to our slogan. 'Purgatory Knights are eternal.', though, I guess we will see..."Anima looked at Demios straight at the eye before whispering, "Look Demios, I understand the situation, but at least promise me this, you will never resort to use those arts until we have no more choice. The price to pay for that spell is always too huge." Demios doesn't respond, instead he look up to the sky and see Phobos guiding three of their team mates.

* * *

At this point, everyone has seen that more of their team mates have arrived. One of them have injuries in his various parts of his body. Seeing this, Selene break from the chat and head towards the injured to heal him. While the other two reported back to Demios.

Standing before him, two dragons saluted their captain. The larger of the duo, wielding a halberd and a shield, known for being member of the well known Halberd clan who prioritize the safety of their team mates, he is a proud member of said clan, and has a great pride for being part of Purgatory Knights. The other, wielding a translucent blue sword stays in his position, sword planted to the ground.

"Ray, Gairahm, have you seen our remaining allies?"

"No sir, while I was scouting in hopes to find them, I came across Gairahm and Chester, injured fighting a horde of demons sir." Ray replied, regret visible in his face.

"We were ambushed. Enemies are everywhere. We were forced to…. run away. Chester already got injures when Ray arrived." Gairahm explained, his voice faltered upon speaking the word 'run away'. Despite this, he feels angry at himself for running away from battle.

Though, there is nothing he can do as he just cast down his head in shame, awaiting punishment for running away. Yet none came, Demios simply closed his eyes, thinking about what Gairahm has told him. "Very well, you two are dismissed. Right now, we can only hope the rest of them could make it." Gairahm looks surprised for a moment, before salute back his captain, return to check Chester's condition.

Demios began to worry. Purgatory Knights never run away from battle, but Gairahm just admmited to run away. Worst case, the demons might have killed them first, he had ensured that reaching this place is the first priority, enabling them to run away if battle took too long. Right now, he hope the rest could arrive safely.

* * *

Meanwhile, Selene has finished treating Chester. Like all Purgatory Knights, he is a white armor dragon, with a long white hair. His weapon is a sword that can be used as a chain to reach far enemies, earning him the nickname 'Chain Sword Dragon'. His body has various nearly faded wounds, ranging from slash, pierce, and even bite marks. "You're a mess. How did this happen? From scratch, bruises, and even bite marks?"

"An ambush, no need to talk about it."Chester moves himself to a sitting position as Gairahm and Ray come up to them.

"How are you Chester?" Gairahm greeted his recovering companion.

"He will be fine. No need to worry." Somehow, Selene always convinced them that anyone treated by her will be all right. Being the only both female and healer of the group, she will be able to heal most injuries with ease.

"Well you two, don't just stand there," Ray and Gairahm silently sit down between Chester, Ray in his right, while Gairahm in left. "I'll take my leave then. I need to check up on Dusk." With that, Selene leaves three of them, while she head back to Dusk.

"I'm sorry, you got injured pretty bad," Gairahm's voice is low, filled with regret.

"To be honest, I have no idea what happened. All I could recall was demons, so many demons, and pain, and finally you, carrying me away and Ray already with us." Chester put his hand to his head, trying to remember to events that led to his injuries, but all he got is blank. "By the way Ray, when did you get to us?" Ray silently recalled the event that transpired earlier.

_It was chaos, demons are everywhere, I too got surrounded by many demons, the assault on our home base really put us at a disadvantage. I managed to put some distance for better maneuver, but I saw you two got swarmed, so I rushed through all demons in my way. I saw Gairahm holding you, flying away from the hordes of demon, you are beaten pretty badly. I get in the middle and spread fire at them using my halberd._

"The rest, you know everything," Ray finished his story and saw that Chester has his eyes closed, drinking in the information.

* * *

At this moment, at different area, Phobos approached Cronus who sat down, away from them, sitting down silently. Cronus feels Phobos presence and turned around, Phobos is standing behind him. "What is it?" His voice is pretty deep.

Somehow, Phobos smiled, "Heh, it's pretty rare to see you decided to talk. What's up?" Cronus almost never talks. Even if he does, it is always short, but if he does talk, it will be important.

Cronus looked forward, to the silver door, "Contemplating. A lot is at stake. Can't afford to be reckless."

Phobos sit beside him, "Yes, everyone have suffered serious injuries at some point before, even me. But there is always the pod. Of course, we punish anyone who goes reckless. I see them as hot-headed reckless idiots."

"Which is none." Cronus quickly interjected.

"Yes, all of us are wise enough to draw the line between reckless and bravery."

There is a moment of pause before Phobos suddenly speaks, "All right, enough of this silence. Something's nagging your mind. Speak it out. It won't do you any good if you decided to keep it in."

Sharp. That's what Cronus always thought about Phobos. He can look for an enemy weakness just by looking at them, making him a threat on one by one. He also knows if anyone is hiding something, usually he let it slide. But once you're found out, there is no escaping him. He might as well speak about it, as there is no point hiding it from him.

"The door. It is waiting, for us to charge. Something, waiting..." Phobos looked towards the door; he could see where this is coming from.

"Whatever creature that exists behind the door, we will vanquish it. There is a reason we came, fighting until this far, to protect our homeland." Cronus didn't respond, instead he turned around and saw that most of the members have arrived. He choose to get up and look at how they are faring, leaving Phobos to his thoughts.

_'Strange... He never talks much. This is the first time I've seen talk this much. He closed his eyes before continuing his thoughts. Something... something bad will happen. I better talk to Demios about this.'_ With that, he head back to where Demios address the recently arrived group.

As Phobos got closer, he could see that all members of their team have arrived._ 'There won't be any time to talk,' _he thought to himself. But the earlier talk with Cronus left him with a small sense of dread, as he turned to face the door. Whatever creature waiting beyond this door will soon reveal themselves...

Phobos silently stands beside his captain, as he addresses the members that have arrived. 20 members standing in front of him, not include him, Demios, and Anima. Needless to say, they could feel the tension among them. This, being their greatest battle, the feeling is understandable.

"Fellow Purgatory Knights, we have arrived at our destination, the gate to Darkness Dragon World. Now is the time for us to close the gate to protect our homeland from these abominations. Purgatory Knights, move out!"

* * *

As soon as they about to head towards the door, the entire ground shook violently. The silver door slowly opened wide with a screeching sound, forcing them to cover their ears. Looking ahead, they could see a creature began to emerge from the door.

It is what they call a 'reaper'. The skeleton creature wielding a jagged red scythe in his right hand, from his body, twelve astral hands appears to be carrying another twelve different weapons. This astral hand appears from various parts of his body, from his side, back, even from his nonexistent lower body. The other weapons that he has revolve around axes, swords, and katana. As he moves to the side, another violent shake began to follow and another creature appears.

What first appeared is a giant head, followed as it burst through, a black figure can be seen atop of it. Having only his upper body visible, this muscular creature has four arms, each wielding various type of sword, his wings, as wide as the face of the creature below him. It began to roar menacingly, disorienting the Purgatory Knights further. It took them a bit to gather their composure as the shaking calmed down.

"So, this is the group that felled most of our kind. No matter, this place will be your grave," The creature pointed his four swords at them, with the dragon head roared at them. "Now, now Graybard, why don't we play with them? Besides, I have thirteen weapons with me, it will be a waste not to use them all. After all, thirteen is my lucky number." The reaper twirls his scythe around nonchalantly as the Purgatory Knights group regain their footing, and balance.

Demios have regained his senses before see that Thirteen is the closest to him, while Graybard is the closest to the door, both about to begin their assault, "Purgatory Knights, Charge!" With that, Demios began to rush at Graybard, followed suit by half of the group. While the remaining group began their battle against Thirteen.

Using one of his swords, Graybard blocked Demios's thrust, he attempted to counter Demios, but he jump back, making the counter out of range. The dragon head below began to spew fire, incinerating anything on its path, except Ray have prepared his shield to block the incoming fire breath, behind him Chester swing his sword in a chain like style, the sword began to detach, revealing the blade, connected with a chain which run through the hilt. Chester swings his sword forward, the blade managed to scratch the dragon head a little.

Meanwhile, Thirteen began to rise to the sky, with the remaining Purgatory Knights chased after him. At a distance, Cross began to shoot at Thirteen, but the bolt got blocked away with a sword, Cronus attempt to mow down Thirteen, but the weapons blocked the area attack. Thirteen retaliate by swinging 3 of his weapon, crashing down into Cronus, knocking him down. He managed to gain his balance and fly back towards Thirteen, a small crack is visible on his armor.

Gerald throw his ring chain to Graybard, his attempt got cut short as Graybard create an X mark air slash, rending the air towards him. The attack causes his arms to bleed, a few cut marks can be seen. Gerald grunted in pain as Selene began to use Dragonic Heal on him, stopping the bleeding from worsen.

The team fighting Thirteen began to have trouble as he began to get aggressive, senidng his weapon to attack at every direction. Cronus got forced to pull back as the assault got wilder, with the weapon swinging wildly, it is unsafe to get close.

Phobos began to charge a magic attack, through his trident. Humming quitely with his eyes closed, Thirteen attempt to rush his weapon at Phobos, only for him to dissapear. He suddenly feel a burning sensation through his body. Phobos has caught him off guard and blasted a fire ball at him, burning his clothes and hurting the hands. His skeletal body began to burn as he desperately tried to put it out.

Aelous, using this moment throw his sword at Thirteen, stabbing him at the head. Thirteen only reaction is to pull it off, before realizing Cronus have closed his distance, preparing to punch him. Without time to react, Thirteen could feel the punch knocking him out. As he dropped to the ground below, his astral hands began to dissapears, him, and his 13 weapons lay on the ground unmoving.

Gairahm and Dusk rushed together at Graybard, Chester continues to whip at the dragon head while Ray poised his shield as a trampoline. Dusk jumped at his shield, prompting Ray to boost him upwards, folowed by Gairahm flying alongside him. At the top of the head, Gairahm and Dusk evaded the slash from Graybard. He tries to bring down his sword but find his arms has been binded.

Below Gerald has thrown his chain at Graybard, it succesfully restrained his left hand, "Got you," Gerald smirked, pulling the chain to throw him off balance.

The sudden binding didn't give him a chance when flurries of punch were dealt to him, before Gairahm pierced Graybard with his sword.

Graybard doesn't give any reaction, he simply hunched forward, dropping his entire sword as the dragon head roared loudly, before closing its eyes.

With both enemy has been dispatched, they take a deep breath to calm themselves, but the moment didn't last long as the door began to shake again, "Oh, again? You have to be kidding," Cross sighed in exasperation as a giant black creature revealed itself from the door.

* * *

Its appearances say anything but a dragon. This creature has six wings, claws with small dragon head, its face has a mouth, and its lower parts are a claw holding down an orb. All of its body parts are black, save for the internal mouth, it is yellow.

Thirteen regained his consciousness and laughed maniacally as the creature make itself fully visible, "Look! The dragon of Demise has arrived. Your doom is inevitable," he cackled maniacally before declaring, "Behold! The Black Dragon of Demise, Death Tallica!"

Tallica began to roar as the souls began to form and collect themselves to one location, swirling ominously. "Do not hope. For you will see, why it will be you demise." Thirteen's souls began to pull out of his body, uniting with the collection of souls. In front of them Graybard's souls has been pulled off his body, swirled together above.

The circle above eventually go faster, three of the souls unite together, forming a mini version of Tallica

More and more of those mini Tallicas formed around it. The sheer number got so much that they began to hover to its side. The number has reached to 200 minis Tallica.

Tired from their previous battle, some members began to falter, step back nervously. Seeing this, Demios once again try to rally them, "Never fear! Never hesitate! We fight to protect what is important to us! The Purgatory Knights are eternal warriors that never surrender!" Demios raised his sword, "We will stand our ground and we will come out victorious! Purgatory Knights, charge!"

Demios immediateky rushed to Tallica, but a mini blocked his path, "Out of my way!" He quickly cut apart the mini releasing the souls in the process.

Their captain's speech has shown its effect. The rest of the team began to charge at Tallica, filled with determination to end this monstrosity. Aelous used his speed to rush at Tallica, but a mini blocked his way. A bolt fly through the air, hitting the mini, Aelous continue to rush, but 3 of them blocked his way, "Argh! Move you little-"

A beam pierces through the air, directly hitting Aelous, "Aaaah!" The impact knocks him down to the grass below.

"Aelous!" Cross chased after him, slowing his descent as he is too big for him to sustain. Below, Dusk quickly carry Aelous to a safe range, while Selene continuously fire 'Dragonic Shoot' at mini Tallica, breaking from shooting, she proceed to began heal Aelous.

Anima began to chant quietly as aura of magic washed over him. He concentrated all of his magical energy to his left hand, said hand glows with a green aura. He pushed his left hand forward, a blast of green wave pierced through the air. 7 Tallica stand in the way and taking the blow, withstanding it from advancing further. The Tallicas disappear as the wave fade away. Anima grunted in frustration as the attack failed to pierce it.

Chester spins his sword before swinging it forwards, cutting down a lot of mini Tallica at once. Ray charges his halberd with a flame aura, then he crash the halberd down, burning a few minis Tallica below him. Gairahm keeps up his rush as one by one, mini Tallica began to be defeated.

Tallica itself, have charged a beam at Gairahm, sensing his comrade in danger, Ray quickly fly in front of Gairahm, shield in hand as Tallica fire the beam. Stopping his assult, Gairahm hold on to Ray, withstanding the beam together. The beam died down, its attack cracked Ray's shield, they are caught off guard as mini Tallicas began to swarm him, with Gairahm trying to fend them off.

Tallica charged another beam, firing at Ray. At last moment, Ray managed to put his shield up, but the main impact proved too much for him, destroying his shield and knocking him unconscious as he fall down below. Gairahm rushed to catch Ray, slowly land in the grass below as he look ahead, a lot of mini Tallica still stand.

"Gairahm! Let me carry him!" Gairahm handed an unconsious Ray to Gerald. He quickly raced back to Selene, while Gairahm take off to the sky once more.

Phobos and Cronus charged together, with Cronus throw his scythe, spinning towards the target, while Phobos choose to sheathe his trident and proceeded to slash every Tallica nearby, with both keeping their distance from each other in fear of friendly fire.

Selene herself already began to show fatigue from casting too much, not helped by the fact that now there are 2 unconscious dragons in her care. Dusk and Gerald still tries to fend off Tallica, with Dusk attack them with his knuckles, while Gerald use his chain as they protect Selene as she heal both Aelous and Ray.

The continuous rush from the rest finally shown its effect. The number of Tallicas finally receded to 50. But this is with casualties on Purgatory Knights.

Both Ray and Aelous are still unconsious, the remaining members began to get tired as the battle drag on. Chester as Cross got forced to fall back as they got swarmed. Tallica's beam assault become more frequent as more of the members began to suffer from the impact.

Phobos and Cronus managed to withstand a laser blow each, as it's fired in succession. Demios and Anima got forced to pull back as the mini Tallicas disrupt them, almost getting in the line of attack from Tallica.

Aelous slowly regained consciousness as he began to stand up, holding his twin black knife, Ray followed suit wielding his halberd.

"You two! You guys haven't fully recovered yet!" Selene tries to stop them, "This is no time to rest! We almost there, we almost win this. We can't just rest up while they are fighting!" Aeloues and Ray began to take off once again, with Selene sighed, shaking her head, "Men..."

Demios and Cronus rushed on, the fact of mini Tallicas number has reduced drastically give them hope to fight further. The rest of the knights followed suit cutting apart every mini Tallica in the way, and evading the beam attack.

Finally, the last mini has been brought down, only Tallica alone remains. Wasting no time, Demios leapt to the air, his sword glows with a red aura, preparing to came crushing down to Tallica, "Prepare for your annihilation! There is no escape from this! Demios' Retribution!" Demios came crashing down to Tallica's head, his sword pierced through its skull.

Tallica roared as it shakes his head around, throwing Demios off along with the sword. Tallica slowly turned to the door, some of the members have began to close the door, it's almost closed. Tallica roared as its giant hands below began to raise the orb it has held the entire time, throwing it towards the door. Those in front of the door quickly dive out of the way as the orb came into contact with the door. Tallica dropped dead soon after it had throwed the orb.

"Wha-"

Demios doesn't even finish the sentence as the orb crash the door, forcefully opened it and spawned a black vortex. It began to suck the air around it, pulling them to it. Unfortunately, those who are close to the door earlier got sucked in, helpless to resist as they were pulled from the ground.

"No!" Demios tries to save them before he feels Anima has held him in his waist, "Demios, don't!"

"Let go Anima! I have to save them! They are our team mates."

"We don't know what's beyond it! You can't just rush in!"

"But-"

The vortex's force become more intense, they realized that they are getting pulled in too. All of them slowly step back as they tried to get away. Demons all around the Dragon World began to appear at their location, seems to be heading towards the vortex.

_Bring them._

The voice was sudden, Anima, still holding to Demios looked to the sky. Demons have appeared above them before they rushed towards all of them.

Anima let go of Demios and pushed him out of the way, Demios looked back at Anima, "Demios! Don't let them-" before he finished, demons swarmed Anima, knocking him towards the vortex becore he disappears through it.

"ANIMA!"

Without time to grieve, Demios began to attack wildly off demons around him, slashing at whoever comes close with them trying to knock him off balance to push him to the vortex. "Damn you... DAMN YOU ALL!" Blinded by rage, Demios can only think to kill the demons around him. Unfortunately, a demon managed to catch him off guard, the blow knocked him out. Cronus throws his scythe, slicing demons around Demios, while he reached out to grab him and pull him close as the scythe returned to his hands.

The vortex still tries to pull them in, a few demons have returned to the portal, by getting sucked through said vortex.

Ray currently tried to withstand the pulling by planting his halberd down to the grass, but this makes him open to demon attacks as they swarmed him, since his shield was destroyed, he is completely helpless to fight back. He can only withstand the pain as he gripped his halberd tighter.

"Ray!" A sword slashed through the air, whipping the larger demons while it cut down the smaller ones. Chester has swings his sword at them, but the sword came into contact with the halberd, interrupting the attack.

As he swings his sword once more, a black dragon caught the sword, forcefully lift Chester off the ground and throw him to the portal.

Cross tries to help Ray by shooting down the demons with his crossbow, Aelous also helped with casting a wind spell, pushing them away from Ray, the demons retaliated and targeted them instead, leaving Ray be.

Aelous currently used his shoulder guard to minimize the pulling, while Cross is with him, covering him from assault. The earlier swarmed put a number on Ray, his armor got scratch marks everywhere. The ordeal began to tire him as he is left panting on his position.

Selene, Gerald, and Dusk didn't fare much better. The black sky, currently filled with demons swarming together to crush them. Selene fending off with 'Dragonic Thunder', while Gerald knocked back a few demons with his chain and Dusk crushed a few of them with his knuckles.

Phobos and Gairahm are busy fending off demons on their parts, "There is just no end to them," Gairahm complained as he struck down a black dragon. Phobos couldn't even reply as the demon swarm grows in size, rushing them towards the portal.

Gairahm managed to hold on to Ray's halberd as he is still recovering from the assault. Phobos pushed himself to Demios and Cronus position, in which Cronus is still holding Demios while he is fending off demons with his scythe.

The sudden pressure of another hand does both Ray and Gairahm in. The halberd got pulled off, the demons struck them relentlessly, making them entered the portal as Phobos helplessly watch.

Gerald managed to fend off demons with his chain until his weapon is used against him. A black dragon got hold of the non-spiky section of the ring, pulling him away before the swarm behind rushed at them, the swarm knocked them to Aelous and Cross path, before they crashed into them, sending 5 of them to the portal.

Cronus can't believe it; they are helpless to fight back, more even so to protect themselves. They are supposed to be the 'Purgatory Knights', the strongest army of knights in Dragon World. How could they be so helpless on this situation?

Demios regained consciousness as Phobos sends a flame wave at the demons above. "You're awake. Good, there is no more time Demios. You have to do it. I'll give you a moment for it. It'll be hard I know, but this is only the way," Phobos paused for a moment, before preparing to take off, eyes looked towards the sky, "Cronus, forgive us."

With that, Phobos soared to the sky both weapon readied in hand, "Come at me! I'll take you all on!" Hundreds of demon swarmed him as he continues to fight back, as long as it takes.

Cronus has a puzzled look at what Phobos just said; Demios has a blank look as be looked around their surroundings. Everyone has disappeared, only three of them are left, at this rate the entire Purgatory Knights will be annihilated, unless...

Phobos crashed down in the middle of clearing, his body has bruises everywhere, while the number of demons has receded a little, he is clearly outnumbered. This battle, there is no hope for victory to them. "Demios! Hurry!"

Demios held to Cronus's shoulder, turning around he saw his captain face turn to a sorrow, whispering, "Forgive me."

Cronus suddenly feels a sharp pain at his belly. Looking down, Demios has stabbed him with his sword, piercing through his abdomen. Still shocked, all he could mutter is, "W... why?"

"I can't tell you. You'll understand when you wake up. Forgive me."

Demios pulled his sword out, Cronus's blood stained it. His own body falls to the ground, barely alive himself. Demios walked ahead to Phobos, charging his own body with a red aura.

_Leave him._

The demons abandon Cronus as they swarmed both Phobos and Cronus. Both of them prepared their weapon once more, "This is it. Our last stand," Phobos have charged himself with a red aura as well.

Demios silently nod, before clashing with the demons, both aims to push the remaining demons to the portal. Cronus can only look as he withstands the pain, his scythe lay beside him, holding it tightly, he watched to battle.

They managed to push the demons back to their own portal, but in the process, Demios and Phobos have run out of energy. Hopeless to fight back, they let themselves got pulled in.

"No... NO! Captain Demios, Vice Captain Phobos!" Cronus tried to get up, but the wound struck too deep to him to be able to get up, he can only watch as his captain, and vice-captain got pulled through the portal. At that moment, Demios managed to speak one last speech that will be forever burned to his mind "Never forget! The Purgatory Knights are eternal! We always live!"

With that, they disappear through the portal. The door closed with a loud screeching sound. The black sky finally parted way for sun to shine through. Rays of sunlight illuminate the clearing where Cronus was. He could feel his body got pulled away, at that moment, his body glows a light blue color, before a flash a white enveloped him, turning his vision black. The last thing he sees before blacking out is the door, fading away.

His body floating in the air before turning to a small circle of soul. The soul begins to traverse the land.

_Peace has returned to Dragon World, but at the cost of Purgatory Knights. Hope is restored among the resident, slowly rebuilding what they have lost._

As the souls continue to traverse the land, it has finally reached it's destination. The former home base of Purgatory Knights located a top of a mountain, now completely destroyed, leaving nothing but rubble.

_No one knows what happened to them. There is absolutely no sign._

It head down to a nearby clearing of flowers, a bronze colored pod is there, the souls enters the pod, materializing Cronus's comatose body as fog set over the area. His entire attire and weapon got moved to a vault inside the pod, to be taken back after they have awakened.

_Everyone believed that they went to Darkness Dragon World to prevent the gate from opening._

The pod closed itself, filling it with blue liquid, submerging him completely. His naked body is now sleeping; the injury Demios gave him, now it is a horizontal scar.

_And so, the deed has made the Purgatory Knights a hero, sometimes known as 'The Eternal Knights'._

The pod closed itself again, this time a metal plate close down the pod completely, the individual inside no longer visibke. A number is visible on the center area, 100. A plaque, located below the number has something written on it, 'Cronus'.

_We are eternal, we never died that easy, for we are, the Purgatory Knights. We always live._

_To be continued_

* * *

**AN: To be honest, compared to Purgatory's Cipher, this version is pretty harsh on them. **

**Please review if there is anything you wanted to say. Criticsm that helped to improve is always welcome.**

**And of course, names:**

**Chester: The first thing I got when trying to derive the word 'chain'. From Chain Sword Dragon.**

**Ray: ****Means 'wise protector', from Mad Halberd.**

**Gairahm: From Gairahm Lance Dragon, anybody knows what Gairahm supposed to mean?**


	3. Hope

**AN: I can't believe I have written this. Takes place after the door have closed.**

**So, I realized that I haven't said anything about the AU. Basically, it is about their lore, but instead of being known for sacrificing their team mates (and seemingly reappears), they are more of a powerful all around group.**

**This also sees them if they were forced to fight as long as it takes, all the while knowing the consequences should they do so. Don't worry; I'm not the type the end the story in a bleak note.**

**Once again, many thanks to Loyal Lady Pisces for being a very helpful beta.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Hope

Demios and Phobos landed with a thud, slowly catching their breath as they stand up and look around.

This place isn't anything like Dragon World. The black sky is illuminated by a moon, the ground is a giant barren wasteland; there is an unpleasant sensation in the air. So far, the entire Purgatory Knights, save Cronus have gathered themselves to a circle, discussing their situation. Demios and Phobos silently get closer to the group, overhearing their conversations as they sit down together among them, getting their attention.

"Captain, where's Cronus?" Aelous question causes Demios to freeze. Unsure at what to say, all he managed to say is, "He..." Demios couldn't finish the sentence. Aelous somehow noticed the bloodied sword Demios currently held, "Captain... did you..." the implication is too strong, Aelous somehow can't bear to finish the sentence. Demios doesn't respond, he simply nods, with a sorrowful look on his face.

Aelous cast his head down, "Anima has told us what happened to our base, we have agreed to rest in here for a bit, to gather our thoughts," Aelous sat down without a word, Demios nodded and sat up, and began to look for Anima.

The air is tense, whatever happened, no one have thought this would happen to them. Some are resting after the injuries, notably Selene is treating Phobos and Ray as they suffered a lot due to the onslaught earlier, while Aelous, Cross, Gairahm, Gerald, Chester and Dusk talked about their surroundings.

* * *

"How could a world be shrouded in darkness like this?" Cross looked at the sky, it is still black; the large moon provided some light to the group, yet the surrounding area is a little cold for them.

"This world, there is something unnatural, like this place is an exact opposite of our Dragon World but doesn't seem like that." Gerald could feel the cold air around him; it is rare to be this cold in Dragon World. It is cold only when it snows, but that too is only for a month.

"It's hard to believe that all creatures we have fought originated from here, there is almost no life around here." Dusk commented on the almost lifeless surroundings

"I'm pretty sure that no one lives around here, I mean, why don't you look around?" Selene has returned to the group right after finished treating Phobos and Ray's injuries. Indeed, the surrounding areas, are nothing but forest, ahead is a cliff, with a wasteland beyond.

"Hmm, what's wrong Aelous? You have been quiet lately." Chester asked Aelous, his head is still cast down, as in deeply thinking about something, "It's about what captain refers about Cronus, and he isn't with us."

Gairahm understood what Aelous is feeling, after all when your own captain accept the fact that he just put a fellow team mate in mortal peril definitely will soil one's own opinion. "Captain put his hope in Cronus, just as Anima has forewarned us earlier, he didn't have a choice." They recalled at what Anima told them earlier,

"_WHAT?" Aelous shouted at Anima, it is regarding the damage on their home base, no one definitely guessed how much is destroyed as they left in hurry, it really hit them like a rock._

_"Don't give me that, I don't know about it until earlier too. Also, Cronus won't be with us." This statement is met a puzzled look from the rest, "Huh? Why?"_

_Anima's face darkened, "You will see, I just asked you people to at least let him explain the reason." Anima trailed off to the edge, watching the barren lands. At that moment, Demios and Phobos have arrived as both landed with a thud, the door they came from closed with a loud screech._

"Well, captain sure hasn't explained it, I will listen though." The rest nodded as they continue to chat among themselves, Gerald and Dusk choose to break from the chat to check up on others.

"Okay, has anyone able to understand what happened earlier? Right after they 'pushed' us here, they just disappear." Selene asked the rest, yet all she got is a similar response, a 'no'.

"I recall a deep voice say 'Bring them', does he mean us?" Cross speculated, he feels uneasy on the word.

"Perhaps, but the question is, why?" Gairahm keeps thinking about why anyone would want them here.

Everyone is silent; no one spoke a word as they continues to think about it, "There is no point thinking about what we don't know. I will create a camp, we need to find a place to rest for now." Gairahm stand up, he headed to a small clearing in the middle of the field, using the rocks to create a foundation for the fire.

* * *

One snazzy clothed fin-scaled dragon is currently busy tuning his guitar while Dusk sat beside him.

He is Arnaut, the group's bard, with the ability to boost the groups morale to help them stay in spirit. Being a bard, this makes him physically weak when he is forced to fight ...not! Actually he is pretty much capable of aggressive assault, but really bad when it comes to defend himself.

"Oh, Dusk, what's up?"

"Checking you up." Dusk casually responded.

"Sorry, what?" Arnaut has a dumbfounded look on his face.

"I mean, checking how are you doing, are you all right?" Dusk quickly steer back the subject to the main topic.

"Oh," Arnaut stops what he is doing and think about what he wanted to say. The moment passed in silence for a few seconds. He took a deep breath before speaking, "No. Actually, I don't know whether to feel either confused or angry."

"Angry?" Dusk didn't expect that emotion.

"Stuck in here, powerless to do anything," Arnaut look up to the black sky above, "It didn't help that I and a few others were the first to got pulled in here. It was sudden, no time to react and the next thing I know, I have landed here." Arnaut realized that he just ranted, "Sorry."

Dusk take a seat beside him, saying nothing as Arnaut calmed himself, "I'm not going to pretend I'm all right. Who ever thought that our battle will led us stuck in here?"

Dusk simply stared at the distance, thinking at what Arnaut said. True, as long as he has been with Purgatory Knights, he never thought this would happen, stuck in Darkness Dragon World.

"By the way, don't you feel cold, dressed like that?"

Arnaut question caught him off guard. Being a fighter, his clothes only covers his side, his bare muscular chest is visible .He doesn't wear body armor as they tends to slow him down. Yet, wearing this type of outfit in these cold surroundings...

"A little," despite saying so, Dusk shivers a bit from the cold. Arnaut rolled his eyes, "And here people told me I'm a lech for playing music and love to use some lame pick-up lines."

"Really? Cause you definitely seems the type to do that, Mr. Entertainer." Dusk snicker at the thought. Mr. Entertainer is what Arnaut got called when is off entertaining guest with music, it's his side job.

"Hey! I entertain you guys and all you think of me is the image of a pervert!? At least I'm not the only one, I hear you got the impression that you are a show off, dressed like that."

"No need to get mad. We enjoy your performances too. If not, why we would bother with you in the first place?" There is a moment of silence, "By the way, regarding the show off, it's been done to death.

"Really? I guess we are similar to a degree. Thanks though, for caring at least." Arnaut smiles, they really appreciate him as a dragon who can grant solace to those who need it.

Dusk laughed a little, "Looking forward for your music tonight, we will need it." With that, Dusk get up and proceed to a small made camp for the night.

"Yeah, I will." Arnaut returned to tune his instrument for the time remaining.

* * *

Out of nearby forest, a short but muscled dragon carrying a large white axe in his back has just finished looking for wood. Known as Carter, he his one aggressive fighter as the way he fight can knock most enemies out, or send them flying.

He has found a few barks for the base of fire and a lot of twigs that he carry in his arms. Gerald approaches him as he piles them down on the middle of campsite. "How is it?" Gerald greeted his team mate in a friendly way.

"Found a few fuel for fire, it will keep us warm for the night. How's everyone?"

Gerald gestures to the chatting group, "Over there, still chatting. We really need to get our hold together now."

"Say Gerald, what makes you use such inconvenient weapon?" Carter pointed to he chain he carries with him, "I've seen you at some ridiculous disadvantage because of it." Carter refers to the moment where his chain got caught and allows the enemies to pull Gerald to them; some are more embarrassing, like getting the chain stuck due to unexpected situations for example.

Gerald looks at his chain, "Well, it actually has a lot of utilities. I used it to bind Graybard earlier, don't you notice?"

Carter shook his head, "That's not what I meant."

There was an uncomfortable silence when, "Sorry," Gerald's tone suddenly change to a deeper tone, "I refuse to answer your question."

Carter is suddenly taken aback by Gerald's sudden change, "Um... Gerald?"

"Huh?" His voice reverted back, "Um... Sorry, it is sensitive matter to me."

This is the first time he saw this side of Gerald, he has heard rumors of Gerald suddenly change when asked about his weapon. But his voice earlier... it has a weight of authority on it, no dragons could possess such ability to pressure his enemies by talking, unless... for now, Carter keeps that opinion to himself.

"No need to show that face," Gerald's voice changes again. Carter immediately snapped back to Gerald. There is an intense stare coming from him. "I could tell what you are thinking just looking at you, I just presented it earlier."

"Umm..." Carter really feels uneasy at Gerald's sudden change. He really wish he didn't ask that earlier.

"All I shall say is this, 'keep your opinion to yourself.' " There was an uncomfortable pause, "I have no interest meddling in something trivial as this," Gerald turned away from Carter, "I shall take my leave then." He walked away from Carter, he head to the small camp created by the others.

Carter shakes a little at what just transpired, "What... what just happened...?"

Back to Gerald, he covers his eyes with his left hand, "Not again..." his voice has reverted again.

* * *

Demios found Anima staring into the distance, beyond him is a giant wasteland, no living creature in sight "Thank you, Anima, for calming them down."

Anima doesn't respond immediately, eyes still stare at the distance, "Have you explained it to them?"

Demios lightly shake his head, "Not yet. I...don't know how..."

"I assume they have told you what I have explained?"

"Yes, but which one?"

"Our home base destruction, as of why did you stab Cronus, I simply give you a time to explain, but looks like that will have to wait..."

Demios closed his eyes, recalling that event.

_"W... Why?"_

"I... It's difficult...," Demios paused for a moment, "The look on his face back then," another pause, "Even, it is hidden with the mask, he feels betrayed, and I am the one who have done the deed, of nearly murdering him..."

"We can only hope that he understands...," Anima closed his eyes, "Between all of us here, he feels that he doesn't have a place to belong. I can only hope that he can find it, after being closed for so long..."

Demios thinks about what Anima said, Cronus was a loner, and tends to space out randomly if unchecked, otherwise he is pretty capable when fighting. One can only wonder what his past is like. These days, he is a bit more active, if still silent.

"Back then, he was just a big guy, tagging along with us before we even became Purgatory Knights."

"Let us return, I will help." Demios followed Anima as they returned to the camp, a fire has been made and the group gathers in a circle.

Phobos and Ray has awoken and sit down with the rest, most of their bruises have faded. Carter seems to put his distance away from Gerald, as he sits between Aurnat and Gairahm. Demios and Anima sat together, the group now awaiting what their captain has to say.

Demios stayed silent, he too finds himself confused at what to say, or at least where to start. The silence is finally broken when a voice speaks out, "Captain, it's about time you explain to us, regarding Cronus." It was Aelous's voice. He has a stern look on his face, awaiting answers from Demios.

Demios took a deep breath before speaking, "What do you want to know?"

"Why? Why do you must put him down like that?"

Demios closed his eyes, "I believe you all had heard, at the destruction of our home base, and all its applications." They all nodded in confirmation, "Everything was destroyed, except Cronus's pod." They all gasped at this news.

"Wait, so you did that to..." Aelous is at loss for words, he doesn't know what he wanted to say.

"I have left him a letter. He will read it, and hope he could understand why." Phobos added the information to the group.

"Please clarify," Selene added in a neutral tone.

"I entrusted him with a hope, that he could protect Dragon World alongside everyone should the terror rises again." Phobos concluded his explanation.

No one spoke a word after that. They are still pondering about the information.

"What are you hiding?" Demios broke the silence, his eyes fixed on Phobos.

"Hiding what?"

"You know something about Cronus that we don't." Demios recalled that Phobos was researching about Cronus's origin, but it was never brought out again after 5 years.

"Do you really wanted to know?" His voice is solemn, as if he has uncovered something sad, "I can reveal one fact, but that's it. I'm not revealing his entire background, that's a breach of privacy."

Demios doesn't respond immediately, yet he choose to settle with this, "His name, is Cronus really his name? If not, then..."

"Cronus..." Phobos clasped his hand together, he put his head down, "That is not his name, I found out that it is Caelus."

The group is surprised to hear that Cronus faked his name, "How... why?" Cross asked, right now, he is both confused at how the Vice Captain can uncover such fact, on the other side is a shocking feeling that Cronus would do something like that.

"Forgive me; I can't reveal anything beyond that."

"What did you do with the information?" Since Phobos has revealed that Cronus is a fake, what he do with the information is the most important part.

"I compiled it in a letter, the same letter I entrusted him our hope. It is mostly my personal musing on the matter," Phobos shifted to comfortable position, "Enough about him. Right niw, we have a more pressing matter at hand." Silence returned among the group again.

* * *

"So, now what?" Cross asked, now unsure as they have absolutely no plan on what next.

"They will definitely strike again, ready to invade once more," Chester clenched his fist tightly as he spoke.

"What are you suggesting? We stand here and fight them all? That's just stretching it!" Cross retaliate against Chester's unspoken suggestion.

"But if we didn't fight back, then it's our home world will be gone." Ray's reasoning is a duty to protect Dragon World.

"How are we supposed to fight the entire Darkness Dragon World's inhabitant? I mean, us, against the whole world? Impossible!" Gairahm knew to draw the line between possible and impossible, regardless of duty.

"In the end, they will come here to try again, and again, as long as the door is still closed." Selene concluded.

"We can't fight forever." Dusk knew that they will fight in the end, but for how long?

"Can't we take turns?" Aurnat agreed that they can't fight forever.

"No, we run the risk of being overwhelmed, and an ambush. If the earlier swarm is any indication, then it will get worse." No matter how strong you are, a massive amount of enemies is all it takes to bring you down, and Phobos knows it.

"But not everyone out there could fight right?" Since there is no way an entire world is a fighter, Carter's assumption makes sense.

"We already have trouble fighting a few huge creatures, they definitely will send more at us." Anima shot down the possiblity. The problem isn't whether they can fight or not, but all they need to took them down is a lot of large creatures to do the dirty work.

"There is one way, but I want to discuss this with all of you." Demios's idea caught everyone attention.

Anima looks surprised before realizing the method he referred to, "Demios, wait-"

Demios immediately replied, "I know, but we are out of options. We have to fight in the end, and the only thing we can do is survive, no matter how long it takes." Anima clenched his fists, he doesn't have a way to solve this problem too, but he fears the consequences for such method.

"The solution I speak of is to make ourselves immortal." This got a stunned silence from the group before Demios continues, "I know it's absurd, but I'm not mad, I'm serious, this is a curse. A curse that makes our bodies never to age or die. If we die, our bodies will regenerate itself, allowing us to recover and fight further." He took a deep breath, "I need your own opinion. If we took this path, we have condemned ourselves to fight forever. I choose this for the better good, to keep protecting our homeland; I will fight if it means using this. But I want to know, what is your opinion using this art, and will you all stand and fight alongside me? Becoming an immortal to stand until bitter end?"

The rest looked around uncomfortably, the premise is clear, they accept and condemned themselves to eternal battle, or they don't and only a matter of time before they fall.

"We will fall, either way. All we could do is simply prolong the inevitable," Aelous spoke in a defeated tone.

On the long run, by using the dark arts, they simply prolong the invasion. Most has resigned to the fact that fighting an entire world is impossible, but if they didn't take that path...

"If it is what we need to protect our homeland, then I accept it!" Ray has decided, he has come this far and he will not fall that easy.

"Are you serious!? Not that I disagree, but turning immortal means that we will have to fight forever!" Selene stands up, shocked that Ray would agree so easily, the pride of the Halberd clan as protectors is really getting to him.

"But if we don't, it is a matter of time before Dragon World completely collapses," Chester gestures to the door, "If they invade again right now, they will be powerless to fight back. The only thing we can do is stand and fight, and hope that on the day we fall, they are ready to fight back." Chester concluded his view. Everyone know he is right, Dragon World can't handle another invasion in such short time.

"Will we regret it?" Aelous still lamented the fact that they are doomed.

"Perhaps, but we will regret it more if we didn't took the path," Demios concluded, there is no other way.

"I suppose that's true," Aeolus took a deep breath, no longer lamented the fact, his face filled with determination, "Very well, I'm in!"

One by one, everyone agreed on taking the method, Anima says nothing while Phobos smiled sadly at what they have agreed. He walked to Anima, putting his hand at Anima's shoulder, "Even if we are going to regret it. What we need to do is burn this image, the image of Purgatory Knights filled with resolve to protect what is dear to them, even if it means sacrificing our freedom."

Anima chuckles a bit, "Strange to hear it from you, after all this came from our Vice Captain Phobos, the dragon with an odd sense of humor."

Phobos smiled back, "Watching them has given me a more, idealistic view."

Watching his comrade fired up, even knowing the sad truth, Aurnat readied to play his guitar, granting a solace for their hearts for the night, and the last day as a mortal being, and prepare himself for more to come.

* * *

I_n reality, hope is the worst of all evils, because it prolongs the torments of man - Friedrich Nietzsche_

The ground trembles as Demios finished the black arts, purple auras entered each of the Purgatory Knights body, a faint purple glow is visible, indicating the spell is complete.

"Well, no turning back now." Anima commented at their new immortality.

The air shakes violently as a tremendous army of demons assembled in front of them, threatening to tear them apart and open the gate once more.

Standing proudly, Demios lifted his sword high in the air, "If you wanted to open this door, you must go through us! Purgatory Knights, charge!"

_With renewed resolve, the battle began anew, lasting for over 100 years. Yet the painful truth comes after they have fallen._

* * *

_Hope is misleading, hope is cruel, but hope is all we have - Meredith Black_

Demios panted as he held his sword, how long he has been fighting? How many times he has died? He couldn't remember. All he could see is the seemingly endless swarm of demons in front of him.

The Purgatory Knights is a mess, slowly as the battle goes on, and the corpse of their enemies piled up, they went insane. Many of them lost their mind to the bloodlust. The noxious air of the demon realm began to spread to them, mutating them. Demios feels helpless once more.

Almost his entire comrade has fallen. The over exposure of Darkness Dragon World air put a toll on their minds as their body shifted in appearances and their hearts got corrupted.

Carter's body become round, his weapon now a two-sided axe with a blood red coloring on it. Dusk suffered a few more scars, now his scars glows purple, and he also lost his left eye. Phobos has it really bad; instead of transforming, he sprouted a new pair of arms behind his old one, now he holds a maul that could pull his opponents towards him, alongsode his trident and blade.

Noticeably, they all have been corrupted by darkness, all of their eyes are red, their tails have morphed to a smaller weapon of what they usually wield, except a few who noticeably wouldn't look different.

Demios noticed he has run out of energy again, to his left, Anima is still standing, also tired. Between everyone that is cursed, only both of them are left. Phobos has fallen previously to give them time to recover, his last act before completely corrupted.

"Demios, this...this is over...we have lost..." Anima punched the ground, his eyes drowned in sorrow; Demios couldn't even stand to fight any longer.

Anima doesn't have time to react when a sword pierced his body, taking away what little life he has.

"No, NO!"

It came back to him, the moment where Anima pushed him out of the way, and rescued by Cronus, now Caelus.

"Caelus... forgives us... This is... our... limit..."

Another sword descended on Demios, he doesn't react nor fight back, the last thing he could think of before fading is, 'If it is mean a chance to restore what we have lost, then I will take it, even if it is means, carrying all of my team mates still sane soul, and to suffer a lot more, then so be it.'

His body fall to the ground, seemingly dead, the sword that pierced him dissolved into a black fog that descended on his body, surrounding his body with a dark aura. His body slowly lifted to the air as the dark aura intensifies. Suddenly, almost entire fallen members of Purgatory Knights body began to glow white as a white sphere of soul tear away from their bodies. The souls entered Demios body as it stands straight, his eyes closed. The dark aura is replaced by a blinding light, the demons near him step away as the light grow brighter, before it finally died down. Demios opened his eyes; now sport the same red color as the rest of the corrupted Purgatory Knights.

It is over, the entire Purgatory Knights have fallen to Darkness Dragon World, and now, they are ready to invade once more.

Standing behind him is the entire fallen Purgatory Knights, ready the corrupted knights has changed, their idealistic view from protecting the world to destroying it.

Demios decided to wear a long red mantle that doubles as a scarf, with that they marches forward, towards whatever world they will invade now.

Around the time where the souls entered Demios, no one noticed two souls stayed within their own bodies, a newly rebirth Anima is approached by Phobos.

"Stay strong. We will get through this together." Anima turned around and come face to face with Phobos, despite his new pair of arms, his eyes hasn't become red yet, neither do him. He gives Anima a small smile, nodding in confirmation before the eyes turned red.

Anima smiled as he realized that Phobos has withstand against the corruption, alongside him, they will see that they can support him, ensuring that he didn't went completely insane. His eyes shifted from a normal green to a familiar red. Both of them looked at their captain, standing before the door. As corrupted as he is, they both knew that he has chosen to carry the greatest weight, and they will be here to support him through the ordeal, as they walked down together the road.

_We live because we have hope - Drilon Shamolli_

* * *

_Back at Dragon World_

The former home base of Purgatory Knights is still in ruins, the wooden remains of what seems to be roof has broken down. The flowers around the valley have bloomed; the sun shines brightly among the clear blue sky. The forest surrounding the cliff hasn't changed much.

Below it, a now empty pod can be seen, it is opened. The metal casing on the upper section displayed a sentence: 'last opened: 5 years ago'. The entire casing has rusted as time passed without care. Over there, a large white dragon wearing a familiar black armor with gold trimming looks solemnly at the pod. He crouched and put his head at the device, slowly whispering, "This is the last time I will be here…"

The plaque with Cronus's name is no longer there; instead a brand new plaque is there, with a word inscribed on it: 'Caelus'.

The dragon turned around and faces the cliff, he spread his wings open, and he holds his weapon, a scythe in his left hand, preparing to soar again to the sky. Behind him, the pod has finally given away, the entire machine shut down; it is nothing more than a broken piece of metal now.

"Farewell." He ascends to the sky, leaving the last relic of the Purgatory Knights, the Pod of Rebirth to be forgotten in time.

_The End_

* * *

**_AN: __Whew, this fanfic this completed__. This chapter is shorter than the previous one as this is more of a character building chapter._**

**_Names, again;_**

**_Arnaut: Name inspired from Arnaut Daniel, a poet, from Troubadour Dragon_**

**_Carter: From Blood Axe Dragon, I will just leave this here….: 'The noxious gases of the Demon Realm, distorts the shape of his weapons, appearance, and even his heart.'_**

**_Caelus: Cronus's real name. God of sky in Roman myth. More details regarding this_ _coming soon._**

**_17 out of 23 members__ has been named. That's a lot..._**

**_As always__, fell free to review if there is anything you wanted to say__ or ask__. Any feedback is welcome as well._**


End file.
